


When we were young

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Songs [6]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: A Melendaire story based off of the song when we were young by Adele.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Songs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123832
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	When we were young

Neil walked through crowds of people, mingling occasionally before heading over to the bar. He was at an awards ceremony where he was invited to present an award to some young surgeon for their contribution to cardiothoracic surgery. He grab his drink off the bar and headed over to a table where he saw an old friend of his, he was almost there when he noticed a woman walking on the other side of the room, she hadn’t seen him yet and he wasn’t sure how she’d react if she did. The woman was Dr Claire Browne, she was his resident 10 years ago, before leaving to become an attending at a highly respected hospital in Florida. They hadn’t spoken to each other since she left and now that she was hear memories of her last day at the hospital popped into his head.

10 years ago  
St Bonaventure Hospital

“Everyone excited for the party tonight?” Audrey asked the residents sat in front of her. They all looked around at each other excitedly. It was the last day at St Bonaventure for most of them as they had just finished their 5th year of residency. Audrey and the other attendings had organised a party for them all so they could celebrate before saying goodbye. Morgan had gotten a job offer at some private practice in Seattle, Alex was moving to a hospital closer to his family, Shaun was staying at St Bonaventure and Claire had, reluctantly, gone to a hospital in Florida. She wanted to stay where she was but they only had one position available and she decided that Shaun needed it more, moving somewhere new with no one who understood him would be difficult for him. Neil was disappointed by this, he liked Shaun but if he had to choose he’d much rather have Claire stay.

“I don’t know whether I’m excited because we’re finishing out residency or sad because most of us are leaving,” Claire answered Audrey’s question.

“Well we will definitely miss you all, as much of a pain in our asses you all have been you are also incredible surgeons, and I am proud of every single one of you,” Audrey said causing them all to smile.

Neil was bought out of his thoughts and back to the ceremony when somebody tapped his shoulder, he turned around and saw Dr Joe Harper, a surgeon he had performed surgery’s with before.

“Neil,” he said, shaking his hand, “how are you?” 

“I’m good Joe, how have you been?” He asked back.

“Great,” he said, “we’ve had a new addition to our family but other than that not much has changed since I last saw you.”

“Wow that’s great,” he replied, “so have I,” Neil had never found someone to spend the rest of his life with but as time went on his desire to be a father got stronger so he adopted a little boy 2 years prior.

“That’s great news,” Joe said, “I’ll have to catch up with you later on, I’ve just noticed somebody I have to desperately talk to before I lose them again,” he was looking past Neil’s shoulder at a surgeon he didn’t recognise.

“Yeah, we’ll definitely have to catch up a bit more,” he replied before letting the woman walk past him. He turned around a found that he could not see Claire anymore, he walked over to an empty table and sat down.

“To the 5th year residents!” Marcus said holding up a glass, “may you all enjoy what your futures hold, we couldn’t have asked for a better group of students to teach, cheers!”

“Cheers!” Everyone repeated before hitting their glasses together.

“So who wants to dance with me?” Audrey asked, holding her hand out to the residents. Alex laughed before taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

“Morgan or Claire, which one of you is coming with me?” Marcus asked.

“Why only Morgan or Claire?” Shaun asked.

“Would you like to dance Shaun?” Marcus asked holding his hand out to Shaun.

“No thank you,” the younger man said causing everyone to laugh.

“I’ll take your offer Dr Andrews,” Morgan said, taking his hand.

“Please, it’s Marcus now, none of you are my residents anymore,” he said, leading her to the floor.

“Guess you’re stuck with me,” Claire turned and said to Neil.

“Guess so,” he smiled at her and they walked over to the dance floor. He pulled her close to him as they swayed to the music.

“I’m going to miss this place,” Claire sighed, looking up at him.

“We’re going to miss you too,” he replied, “you are an incredible surgeon, you leaving is a huge loss for this hospital.”

“Thank you,” she said, “and you were the best mentor I could have asked for.”

“I’ll be sure to tell Marcus and Audrey that,” he said, holding her hand above her head and spinning her, causing her to laugh.

He took a sip of his drink, looking around the room to see if he could catch a glimpse of his previous resident, a man then stepped up on to the stage and the front of the room and tapped the microphone. 

“Hello everybody, and welcome to the medical awards for gifted surgeons, where we celebrate the achievements of some of America’s best and brightest surgeons,” he said. The man announced all the categories before bringing each person up who were giving the awards out. Soon it got to his turn and he walked up onto the stage.

“Hello, I am Dr Neil Melendez from St Bonaventure hospital in San Jose, tonight I will be presenting the award for contribution to cardiothoracic surgery, this award will be given to someone who has had an amazing success in redefining how we view cardiothoracic surgery and I am happy to present this to,” he opened the envelope and chuckled slightly at the name, “I couldn’t expect anyone different for this, she is a woman who I myself taught, Dr Claire Browne!” He saw Claire walk over to the stage, he smiled at her as she shook his hand and he passed the award to her. He walked off the stage and watched as she made her speech.

“I just want to let you all know how very proud I am of you all,” Neil said to the group of residents while they were around the bar, “you have all grown, not only as surgeons but as people too. Shaun, you have come so far from day one, I’m ashamed of myself for ever doubting your abilities.” Shaun waved slightly at him in thanks, “Morgan, you were one of the most cut throat and competitive residents I know, but in your time with us I’ve seen a different side of you, a team worker who cares about her work colleagues,” Morgan smiled slightly at this, “Alex, you came from being a cop to a surgeon, I can’t imagine that would have been easy, but you’ve proved time and time again that you can do it,” Alex lifted his drink up and ‘whooped’ causing Neil to chuckle, “and Claire,” he said, “your compassion and commitment to your patients would always impress me, the way you fight for what’s best for the patient and what they want is truly inspiring,” Claire smiles and looked down at her feet, “so all I’d like to say now is the next rounds on me,” the residents all cheered.

“Hey,” Claire said as she stepped off the stage.

“Hey,” Neil replied, “didn’t realise you’d be here.”

“I could say the same to you,” she smiled at him.

“So how have you been?” He asked.

“Good,” she replied, “I mostly just work but I like what I do so it’s not too bad.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling, although I’ve got my son now to keep me happy,” he said.

“Wow you have a son!” She said surprised.

“Yeah, Connor, he’s adorable,” he pulled out his phone to show her a picture.

“Aww, he’s cute, so is he here or at home with his mother?” Claire asked.

“Actually he doesn’t have a mother,” Neil replied, “I adopted him, he’s spending the weekend with Audrey while I’m here.”

“I see, how’s she doing?” She asked.

“Great, she has a husband now and two kids,” Neil said.

“I bet she’s a great mother, those kids are lucky.”

“She is,” he said, “they are turning out to be some badass kids,” they both laughed at this. Claire’s face suddenly went serious.

“Do you want to go outside and get some air?” She asked him.

“Sure,” they walked out of a nearby door where they were met with the cool night air, they walked for a little bit before Claire spoke again.

“I’m sorry, for how I was the last time we saw each other,” she said looking guilty.

“It was 10 years ago Claire, you don’t need to feel sorry,” Neil replied.

Neil walked into the beer garden of the bar they were drinking at, the others were all inside enjoying themselves, except for Claire who was outside, leaning on a railing, looking up at the stars.

“Everything alright?” He asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, looking at him as he stood next to her, “just nervous,” Neil nodded.

“It’s a big step, going from resident to attending, especially going to a new hospital, but you’ll do great, you’re an incredible surgeon and anyone will be able to see that,” she smiled when he said this.

“Thank you Neil, you always know what the right thing to say is,” she said.

“I’m just telling the truth,” he replied, she looked up at him, meeting his dark eyes with her green ones, tiptoeing slightly she leant up and pressed her lips against his. He was surprised but the kiss wasn’t unwelcome, he put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. The kiss got deeper but Claire suddenly pulled back.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I can’t,” she quickly ran off through the beer garden.

“Claire!” He called after her. That was the lest he saw of her for 10 years.

“I feel bad though,” she said, “I’d kissed you then freaked out and left, you were probably embarrassed by it.”

“Claire, honestly it’s fine,” he replied looking at her, she was just as beautiful as she was that day.

“I want to explain why I left,” she said, Neil nodded, “I was worried if we got too into the kiss, if anything else happened, it would hurt more when I left,” she sighed, “I regret leaving when I did because despite this, it still hurt a lot,” she looked over at him and he looked back at her.

“It hurt for me too,” he admitted, “a lot,” he shifted uncomfortably before speaking again, “still does.”

“It does for me too,” she replied, tears forming in her eyes, “I wish I could redo that night, I never would have left, I’d have stayed in San Jose, even if I couldn’t work at St Bonaventure.”

“We have a position available,” he suddenly said, she looked at him with hope in her eyes, “it’s yours if you want it.”

“Don’t you have to check with the chief of surgery?” She asked.

“You’re looking at him,” he replied. She smiled at him.

“You know, I never got over you,” she said, looking away from him.

“I never got over you either,” he replied, grabbing her hand, “I’d like a chance for us to finish what we started.”

“So would I,” she said, he pulled her towards him, capturing her lips with his, even after all these years, it still felt as right as it had the first time.


End file.
